


Like Father, Like Son

by LionRoar74



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionRoar74/pseuds/LionRoar74
Summary: Zuba meets his son for the first time.
Relationships: Alex and Florrie(Mom), Alex and Zuba
Kudos: 5





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I had Madagascar on the brain and couldn't resist this cute little fluff moment.

Zuba had been pacing outside since sunrise, anxiously awaiting the birth of his and Florrie's first cub. He could hear his wife's roars of pain and threats to kill him later, but the witch doctor and the other lionesses of the pride wouldn't let him in. His friends reassured him that she and the cub would be fine, but his mind was still racing. Would it be a boy or girl? What would they name it? Would it look like him? Like Florrie? Or like a mix of them? If it was a boy, would he be Alpha Lion someday? He didn't know. His thoughts were cut short when a high-pitched mew rang out. He jolted out of his zone-out as the lionesses and doctor cleared out. "It's a boy." The doctor told him as he left. Zuba walked inside the den to see an exhausted Florrie holding a small furry bundle in her arms. "Zuba.." She smiled. He walked forward, getting a better look at the tiny cub. He looked almost like a mini version of Florrie, which was made even more apparent when he blinked open his eyes, revealing the same sapphire blue shade as his wife's. 'He looks just like you, honey." Zuba said. "What're we going to name him?' Florrie asked. "How about..Alakay?" "I like it. Little Alakay." Florrie placed a kiss on his forehead, causing him to wriggle around in her arms. Just then something caught her eye. "Zuba, look." There on Alakay's front paw was the same Africa-shaped birthmark he himself had on his own paw. "Like father, like son." she quipped. Zuba smiled and took the cub into his arms. Alakay cooed and put his tiny paws on his nose, causing Zuba to chuckle. _I know you'll make me proud someday, son. Maybe you'll be Alpha Lion like your daddy. Like father, like son._ He thought to himself as Alakay fell asleep.


End file.
